Другие
by Flying Faraway
Summary: О том, как призраки ушедших витают в спальне "полуживых"


**Название:** **Другие**  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Пейринг:** Куруруги Сузаку (Зеро), Козуки Карен  
**Предупреждение:** OOC, просто потому что не претендую на претензии со стороны претенциозных канонистов.  
Полотно повествования ткется не от лица автора – в порыве щедрости он одолжил свое законное право героине.  
**Дискламация:** КГ любил, любовь еще, быть может, в душе моей угасла не совсем… иными словами, оно никогда не будет моим.

* * *

_- Капитан Карен Козуки, Лорд Зеро дал согласие на встречу с Вами, я проведу Вас до кабинета его Светлости, - равнодушное сопрано шатенки в серой униформе устлано февральской изморозью._

_«Эти жалкие британцы и их напыщенное идолопоклонство титулам…»_

_- Почему Вы именуете его так, будто он был наделен аристократическим званием? – недоумеваю я, глядя в упор бесцветности на ее лице._

_«Зеро всегда был против подобных привилегий… »_

_- Таков приказ Его Высочества, принца Шнайзеля, - лаконично отрезает силуэт, затухшая настенная свечка._

_«Похоже, в Блювербергенском дворце бушуют сквозняки», - чуть ежусь от леденящего удара хлыста, полоснувшего меня по коленям, но расправляю плечи._

* * *

_Я не сразу срываю шелковую повязку: пальцы замирают и неторопливо скользят к тугому узлу. Ногти вонзаются в затянутое сплетение… как накануне впивались в густую чащу его волос. Наконец, лента с шепчущим шорохом падает с век, но я не спешу распахнуть глаза. Несмотря на то, что абсолютно уверена: он покинул апартаменты. Уже как с четверть часа. Безмолвно затворив за собой дверь. Я все еще валяюсь на примятом травянистом ворсе ковра. Мне кажется, я бы предпочла колючий соломенный настил и жесткий дощатый пол казармы… или бьющий рикошетом дрожи холод тюремных плит. А как насчет стальных листов в опустевшем ангаре? Но грубая роскошь простоты нам уже непозволительна. Все лучше, чем эта мягкая трясина… я зеваю и заворачиваюсь в плащ, по привычке обнюхивая ткань: снотворное благоухание драпа, приправленное мускусным запашком пота. Глаза упрямо сомкнуты. А голова похоронена в складчатости мантии. Я трусь промежностью о ее загнутый край, как чокнутая фетишистка. Этот плащ принадлежал ему… принадлежит… Зеро…_

* * *

_- Ты…Зеро? – взвываю я и пячусь в приступе паники, прочь. Словно малое дитя, которому родители (здравый смысл) строго-настрого запретили дотрагиваться до пламени…своенравное, глупое чадо, оно уже обжигалось, открывая для себя мучительное, но необходимое ощущение каждый раз заново. Видно, мне всегда было мало… лучше резкий, мощный разряд боли, чем тягучее, как жалостливый перелив струн цитры, страдание…_

_Я подозревала с того самого рокового момента…нет, хуже, я знала… и отрицала очевидное. Кто еще, кроме него, мог…но я никогда не признавала таких… как этот._

_Он молча взирает на меня…как будто мертвец из пасти могилы. С посмертной маской вместо лица… а шлем покоится в руках, скованных перчатками: погребальный дар. Все это время я лелеяла жестокую надежду, что тогда вогнала ублюдка в гроб, покрытый белой краской… с металлическим отливом. Порой, меня доставала назойливая совесть с цепкими челюстями, но я отгоняла зубастую шавку затупившейся от времени палкой ненависти._

_Я ненавижу себя за то, что была права… и жажду сдавить до звонкого хруста трахею этого мерзавца лишь за то, что он заставил меня ненавидеть свою правоту._

_Все же, я еще не настолько сумасшедшая, чтоб игнорировать черную иронию действительности. И уж точно не в состоянии предотвратить неминуемый взрыв: фитиль на исходе, и фейерверк чувств вздымается до потолка, чтоб вырваться вон, из трещин: я яростно атакую остроконечной пикой взгляда. Опаляющий жар внутри, который я так и не научилась подавлять._

_Он никак не заслоняется от напалма: ему, похоже, все равно. И это безмерно злит…_

_- Сволочь… как ты посмел… неверный пес…гадина… - брань бьет ключом грязи: плотина тишины с грохотом рухнула._

_- Ругань – это твой компромисс между бегством и дракой? – с глухой усталостью вопрошает баритон с того Света._

_И тут неведомая сила сгибает меня пополам в истерическом хохоте, я захлебываюсь неожиданно метким замечанием насчет двусмысленности всего происходящего._

_От первого на Камишиме я сбежала, как последняя трусиха…я бежала от самой себя…перепуганная ручная обезьянка, к хвосту которой привязали полыхающую паклю._

_На бренное существование второго я покушалась не раз: кидалась с кинжалом, пыталась раздавить и поджарить… уничтожить всеми подручными средствами._

_Однако столкновение ли побег, цель одна и та же - избавление…_

_- Ты… ты… - я пытаюсь подчинить себе свой пропадающий в неудержимых всхлипах голос…_

_- Я – Зеро, - звучит беспрекословное самоопределение, как общеизвестная аксиома, - и без него, - кладет он с гашеным стуком шлем на стол, - тоже._

_

* * *

_

_Его чеканные, нагретые, словно он их недавно подносил к костру, ладони застыли поверх моих глаз. Спина прилипла к его груди, крепкой, как скорлупа ореха гинкго. Он весь – чужой…совсем не такой, каким бы был Зеро, будь он… бурный всплеск бедер, и я на миг забываю об этом щемящем несоответствии. А он? Забывает?_

_- Карен…  
- Заткнись…пожалуйста…_

_Я отворачиваюсь и скатываюсь с золотистого мускулистого плато, чтоб не видеть снова... пусть и скопилась вокруг (и внутри) нас кромешная тьма._

_Он – не тот…другой…_

_Он смотрит сквозь меня… пристально разглядывает кого-то незримого мне за прозрачной перегородкой окна._

_Я тоже – не та, другая._

_Мы иногда коротаем ночи «вместе», потому что стали другими… и уже никого не вернуть обратно. Ни их, ни нас…_

_Прячемся за мглистыми транспарентными одеяниями..._

_А мы с ним счастливы, оказывается, притворяться слепцами… не так ли? Удобное, хоть и горьковатое на вкус плацебо друг для друга._

_Спасение.  
Забвение.  
Избавление…_

_С другими. _


End file.
